Futuro Desconocido
by xsandwichx
Summary: Timmy va al futuro accidentalmente y encuantra a Castle, la futura hija de Cosmo y Wanda
1. Chapter 1

Timmy estaba en su salón. Crocker estaba calificando exámenes. Todos veían a Crocker nerviosos. Timmy volteó a ver a dos lápices en su banco. Uno era rosa y otro era verde.

"Estoy nervioso" dijo Timmy despacio a sus lápices "Como siempre no estudié"

"Timmy, deberías dejar de jugar con Cosmo cuando debes estar estudiando" dijo el lápiz rosa

"Pero si estábamos estudiando Wanda" dijo Timmy "Solo que tomábamos descansos muuuy largos"

"De eso estoy hablando. Tomar descansos y jugar a no estudiar no es estudiar" dijo Wanda

Timmy volteó a ver a Cosmo, su lápiz verde.

"Wanda, Cosmo no a dicho nada en todo el día y se ve muy mal" dijo Timmy

"Cosmo, ¿Estas bien?" dijo Wanda, pero no respondió.

"Niños, ya califiqué sus exámenes" dijo Crocker levantándose de su silla.

Timmy vio a sus lápices desaparecer de su mesa. Crocker se acercó y puso una hoja en su mesa. Timmy tomó la hoja y sonrió. La hoja marcaba una D.

"Bueno, por lo menos no saqué F"

-------------horas después-------------

"¿Cosmo?¿Wanda?" dijo Timmy caminando por el patio

"Por acá Timmy" dijo Wanda tras un arbusto

"Wanda, ¿Dónde está Cosmo?"

"Cosmo está enfermo y lo tengo que llevar al doctor" dijo Wanda viendo a su esposo con la cara blanca y los ojos rojos.

"Wanda, abrázame" dijo Cosmo "Dame queso, ¿tienes pay?"

"Tardará un poco"

"Pero, hoy hay deportes, vamos a correr mucho, no tendré fuerzas para llegar a mi casa a pie" dijo Timmy "Y salgo apenas en unas dos horas"

"Esta bien Timmy, dejaré tu motoneta aquí en el arbusto para que te vayas en ella" dijo Wanda "Nos vemos en tu casa. Adiós" dijo Wanda desapareciendo con Cosmo.

Timmy tomó las llaves de la motoneta y regresó a su clase.

----------------------dos horas después------------------------------

Timmy salió de la escuela. Sus pies le dolían. Timmy sacó su motoneta de los arbustos. Timmy se subió y la encendió, o por lo menos trató.

"Arranca ya" dijo Timmy golpeando la motoneta por donde estaban los controles "Vamos"

Timmy siguió golpeando la motoneta, pero antes de que se diera cuenta que ya había encendido, Timmy la volvió a golpear. Su mano presionó muchos botones. Un túnel de tiempo salió frente a él y la motoneta caminó hacia él.

---

Timmy abrió sus ojos al salir del túnel y vio alrededor.

"Ups" dijo Timmy mirando hacia todas partes

Timmy bajó de la motoneta y empezó a caminar. Todo estaba desierto, el cielo estaba rojo, el suelo seco y roto. Había restos de lo que parecían haber sido edificios. Timmy sentía como había poco oxígeno. El aire estaba gris y había nubes negras. Timmy subió de nuevo a su motoneta y empezó a conducir.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Menos unos cuantos edificios. Uno de ellos era la escuela. Timmy entró.

Había muchos aparatos rotos en todas partes, todo estaba diferente por dentro, menos una cosa…el casillero de Crocker.

Timmy se acercó y lo abrió. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Timmy presionó el botón y el suelo del casillero se abrió, Timmy saltó hacia él.

Cuando cayó al suelo. Miró alrededor. Había mucha más tecnología. Había fotos de una persona que Timmy no conocía, pero era muy parecida a Crocker.

A su lado había más fotos, una de ellas era de crocker con la directora Geraldine Martinez a su lado vestida de novia.

"No puedo creer que se hayan casado" dijo Timmy riendo

Timmy volteó y vio una enorme palanca roja, tenía un letrero arriba, decía 'Mundo Mágico'. Timmy se acercó y la jaló. Segundos después una luz morada empezó a brillar en una máquina derrumbada. Timmy se agachó para entrar y saltó al portal.


	2. Castle

------mundo mágico--------

Timmy vio alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando él lo visitó por última vez.

Timmy empezó a caminar por las calles. Había muchas hadas. Todo estaba exactamente igual.

Todos los que pasaban veían a Timmy sorprendidos y empezaban a susurrar cosas uno al otro. Timmy no entendía porque, pero no le interesaba mucho, lo que quería era saber que le pasó al planeta y encontrar a Cosmo y Wanda.

----media hora después de estar caminando-------

Timmy se detuvo cansado y se sentó en una banca del parque. Minutos después un hada se detuvo frente a él.

Tenía ojos y cabello verdes. Traía un vestido amarillo y zapatillas blancas. En su mano traía un libro.

"Disculpa, ¿eres Timmy Turner?" dijo el hada

"Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y porque te me haces muy familiar?" dijo Timmy

"Soy Castle"

"¿Castle? ¿Como castillo en inglés?" dijo Timmy

"Si, mis padres tienen una extraño gusto por los castillos" dijo Castle

"¿Sabes que le pasó al plantea?" dijo Timmy

"¿Al planeta Tierra?" dijo Castle "No muy bien, yo todavía no nacía cuando se extinguió"

"¿Se…extinguió?"

"Si, según lo que e leído, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero mis padres saben de eso, ellos estuvieron ahí, eran padrinos mágicos, y según ellos, tú fuiste el mejor de todos"

"Un momento, ¿Tus padres son Cosmo y Wanda?" dijo Timmy sonriendo

"Si, van a estar muy felices cuando les diga que estas aquí" dijo Castle

"¿Podrás llevarme?" dijo Timmy saltando feliz

"Claro" Castle levantó su varita y aparecieron en una pequeña sala.

"Papá" gritó Castle "Traje el libro que mamá quería"

La voz de Cosmo se oyó desde la cocina "Bien, ¿podrías llevárselo, estoy un poco ocupado"

Castle entró a un cuarto y Timmy se asomó a la cocina. Ahí estaba Cosmo tratando de lavar los platos. Traía su mismo pantalón negro, con una camiseta verde. De la espuma del jabón salía un enorme tentáculo. Cosmo trataba de meterlo al agua. Timmy se acercó a Cosmo, pero al parecer Cosmo no lo vio.

"¿Te ayudo?" dijo Timmy

"Claro, sostén este tentáculo mientras voy por mi varita" dijo Cosmo dándole el resbaloso tentáculo y saliendo de la cocina

"El mismo de siempre" dijo Timmy sonriendo

Cosmo volvió y disparó con su varita un rayo hacia el tentáculo, luego desapareció.

"Gracias Timmy" dijo Cosmo tomando otro plato para lavarlo

Después de unos segundos Cosmo volteó y vio a Timmy sorprendido.

"¿Timmy?" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"En serio no has cambiado nada Cosmo" dijo timmy

"¡Timmy!" gritó Cosmo abrazando a Timmy "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues, llegué de accidente y me encontré a tu hija y me trajo aquí"

Castle entró a la cocina

"Papá, dice mamá que le des un vaso de agua" dijo Castle

"Claro" Cosmo se apresuró, llenó un vaso con agua y corrió a un cuarto

"¿Puedo ver a Wanda?" dijo Timmy

"Claro, solo no hagas ruido"

Timmy corrió al cuarto y entró silenciosamente.

"¡¿Wanda?!"


	3. WANDA!

Timmy entró a la habitación.

"Nunca me imaginaba verte así" dijo Timmy

Wanda lo miró sorprendida, no lo podía creer, su antiguo ahijado, su mejor ahijado en su casa millones y millones de años después.

"Timmy, ¿de verdad eres tu? ¿O eres algún otro invento de Cosmo para espantarme?" dijo Wanda

"Claro que soy yo. Vine por accidente" dijo Timmy viendo a Wanda "Y…¿Estás bien?"

"Claro que estoy bien Timmy." Dijo Wanda sentándose "Un segundo embarazo no es tan malo como el primero"

"La hubieras visto" dijo Cosmo

"¿Qué haces aquí Timmy?" dijo Wanda

"Pues, llegué de accidente, presione los botones de la motoneta del tiempo y aparecí aquí. Pero el mundo ya no está y Mundo Mágico sigue igual, ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno Timmy, Mundo Mágico vió lo que le estaba pasando a la Tierra y decidió dejar todo igual para no llegar a lo que ellos llegaron" dijo Wanda levantándose con ayuda de Cosmo

"¿Qué paso?"

"Antes de decirte, vamos a la sala"

Los tres salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala, donde estaba Castle comiendo un pedazo de queso y leyendo un libro.

"Ya me lo imaginaba" dijo Timmy viendo a Castle

"¿Qué?" dijo Castle "Me gusta el queso"

"Yo quiero" dijo Cosmo acercándose a su hija

"Pero solo queda un pedazo, y yo lo tomé primero" dijo Castle

"Hay un pedazo de Cheddar en el refrigerador" dijo Wanda sentándose en el sillón.

"¡¡¡Cheddar!!!" gritaron Cosmo y Castle corriendo a la cocina

"De tal palo tal astilla" dijo Wanda

"¿Cuántos años tiene Castle?" dijo Timmy

"Tiene 1607 años"

"¿Tantos?" dijo Timmy

"Es apenas una adolescente Timmy" dijo Wanda

Cosmo y Castle entraron a la sala. Los dos traían un enorme pedazo de queso.

Wanda y timmy los miraron con disgusto.

"¿Qué?" dijeron los dos

"Nada"

"Wanda, me ibas a decir que le pasó al mundo" dijo Timmy sentándose en el suelo

"Pues, verás Timmy, eso fue hace muchos años" comenzó Wanda "El mundo se modernizó demasiado. Las máquina ocuparon el trabajo de las personas, así que ya no habían trabajos, osea que las personas no podían ganar dinero y sin dinero, no podían comprar lo que se necesitaba para adaptarse al mundo moderno, todo era muy caro, pero a gente lo necesitaba. Lo que usas en tu casa normalmente se volvió obsoleto y ya no se podían usar. La gente no lo podía comprar, no había dinero, no había trabajos para ganar dinero, entonces, el mundo cayó en una guerra de protestas"

"¿Qué paso luego?" dijo Timmy

Cosmo y Castle estaban muy atentos a lo que decía wanda.

"Pues verás, la gente empezó a robar, empezó a caer en una gran crisis, y empezaron las guerras. La gente mataba por comida, ni siquiera comida podían comprar, ya muchos animales se habían extinto, ya había muy pocas plantas, el hombre se había acabado ya casi todo"

"Empezaron a enfermarse" dijo Cosmo "Fue horrible"

"Si, la gente empezó a morir por enfermedades, especialmente los niños" dijo Wanda "Muchas hadas renunciaban ser padrinos mágicos porque no soportaban ver a los ahijados morir. Muchos niños trataron de desear cosas que ayudaran, pero no podíamos"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Timmy

"Porque era demasiado. Si deseaban que no hubiera contaminación, no podíamos porque era demasiada; si deseaban por comida, no sabíamos de donde sacarla, el planeta estaba escaso de comida y Mundo Mágico nos prohibió darles a los humanos de nuestro mundo"

"¿Porqué?" dijo Timmy

"Pues porque, si alguien tenía comida, la gente podría matar por ella, o Mundo Mágico podría empezar a tener escasez por tanto niño que deseaba comida. Si deseaban que hubiera empleos, las máquinas tendrían que desaparecer y todo colapsaría. Cualquier cosa que deseaban no se podía cumplir. Los padrinos mágicos ya no servían mucho que digamos en el planeta. Además de que todos estaban muriendo, la gente ya no quería tener hijos para que no sufrieran, así que ya no había muchos niños"

"Nuestros últimos 54 ahijados murieron mientras los cuidabamos" dijo Cosmo llorando

"Si, todos murieron de enfermedades. De esos 54 ahijados, el que más duró con nosotros fue uno llamado Charlie, y solo estuvimos con él un mes y medio. Todos morían." Dijo Wanda

"Roxana solo duró un día con nosotros" dijo Cosmo llorando más

"Saben qué, ya no quiero saber nada" dijo Timmy "Creo que tengo una idea de lo que pasó después. Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Ustedes renunciaron?"

"Pues no exactamente. Cosmo y yo decidimos quedarnos en la Tierra cuidando niños hasta que ya no hubiera ninguno. Nosotros fuimos los únicos padrinos mágicos por 5 años" dijo Wanda "Hasta que los niños se acabaron…el último ahijado que tuvimos fue el último niño en la Tierra, bueno, era una niña, se llamaba Sofía. Duramos una semana con ella, hasta que murió"

"Es horrible, ¿Cuándo pasará eso?" dijo Timmy

"No te podemos decir Timmy, podríamos alterar el tiempo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Solo no preguntes Timmy. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?" dijo Wanda

"Si, como Tammy y Tommy" dijo Cosmo

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" dijo Timmy


	4. adios!

"¿Quiénes son Tammy y Tommy?" dijo Timmy

"Ellos fueron nuestros dos ahijados después d eti Timmy" dijo wanda

"Y no te hemos dicho nada Timmy" dijo Cosmo "Agregaste una regla a nuestro libro"

"¿Además de la de no desear navidad todos los días?"

"Si" dijo Wanda apareciendo el libro de reglas en su mano "Al cumplir los 18 años, los ahijados perderán a sus padrinos mágicos, pero no se les quitará la memoria, solo si promete, firma y cumple la regla de no revelar nada acerca de la existencia de sus ya perdidos padrinos mágicos o las hadas en general, de lo contrario, se le quitará su memoria"

"Eso es genial" dijo Timmy "¿Pero como le hize?"

"Bueno, un día antes de que cumplieras los 18 años, fuiste con Jorgen y lo convenciste" dijo Wanda "Y después de muchas suplicas lo convenciste. Fue tan gracioso verte de rodillas"

"Si, le dijiste que tu habías salvado Mundo Mágico muchas veces, que no ibas a decir nada y que tu le ayudaste a casarse" dijo Cosmo

"Cierto, lo ayudé a casarse con el hada de los dientes" dijo Timmy "Y hasta fui su padrino de anillos"

"Ese mismo día se firmo la regla y al siguiente día nos tuvimos que ir, pero no te borraron la memoria" dijo Wanda

"Después de eso decidimos tomar un descanso" dijo Cosmo sentándose al lado de Wanda

"Si, estabamos un poco tristes de ya no ser tus padrinos, así que decidimos tomar unas vacaciones de 100 años, pero solo hicimos doce años" dijo Wanda

"¿Porqué?"

"Porque, dos años después de dejarte, nos enteramos que habías tenido dos lindos hijos" dijo Cosmo

"¿A los veinte años?" dijo Timmy

"Si, ellos eran Tammy y Tommy" dijo Cosmo

"Eran los gemelitos más tiernos que había visto, cuando nacieron te fuimos a visitar" dijo Wanda

"Si, diez años después nos enteramos que tus hijos eran infelices y necesitaban padrinos mágicos" dijo Cosmo

"¿En serio? ¿Eran infelices?" dijo Timmy

"Pues, si. Cuando nos enteramos corrimos con Jorgen y le suplicamos ser sus padrinos" dijo Wanda "Y así llegamos con tus hijos"

"¿Quién era la mamá?" dijo Timmy

"No te vamos a decir Timmy" dijo Wanda

"¿Era Trixie?" dijo Timmy

"No te vamos a decir Timmy" dijo Wanda

"No, no era Trixie" dijo Cosmo

"Awww, ¿la conozco?" dijo Timmy

"Sip" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo ya no le digas más cosas o..ya verás" dijo Wanda

"Me matarán de curiosidad" dijo timmy

"Timmy, el amor es lo más inesperado de la vida" dijo Castle "Como mis padres"

"Sabes Timmy, Castle tiene razón, y vamos a dejar que lo descubras tu mismo" dijo Wanda

Timmy pensó un momento y se le ocurrió algo.

"Cosmo, ¿me podrías dar un vaso de agua?" dijo Timmy

"Claro" Cosmo corrió a la cocina y Timmy lo siguió

Cosmo servía el agua cuando Timmy entró a la cocina

"Cosmo, ¿Quién será mi esposa?" dijo Timmy

"Wanda dijo que no te dijera" dijo Cosmo

"Dijo que no me dijeras quien era la mamá, yo te pido quién sera mi esposa"

Cosmo lo pensó.

"¿Qué no es lo mismo?" dijo Cosmo

"Exacto"

Cosmo estaba confundido

"Bien Timmy, cro que veo tu punto" dijo Cosmo "Te casarás con ella"

"¿Con quién?"

"Con esa niñita que te da miedo, la que te quiere y tu no, la que se pondrá muy linda de grande y luego tu te enamoras y luego cumples 20 años y luego.."

"Cosmo, solo dime su nombre" dijo timmy

"Tootie" dijo Cosmo

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritó Timmy

"¿Qué esta pasando ahí en la cocina?" dijo Wanda desde la sala

"Nada, estamos bien" dijo Cosmo

Cosmo tomó a Timmy de la mano y lo sentó en un sillón de la sala

"¿Porqué Timmy no se mueve?" dijo Castle

"Creo saber porque, Cosmo ¿le dijiste?" dijo Wanda

"Si" dijo Cosmo

Timmy despertó.

"Saben chicos, ya me tengo que ir, demasiada información futurística" dijo Timmy

"¿Te llevo a tu casa Timmy?" dijo Cosmo

"Claro, no quiero volver a la Tierra, esta horrible" dijo Timmy

Cosmos levantó su varita y apareció la motoneta del tiempo. Timmy se subió y Cosmo se sentó tras él, la motoneta empezó a temblar.

"Adiós Wanda, Adiós Castle." Dijo Timmy

La motoneta se fue para atrás y los dos aparecieron en el cuarto de Timmy

"Esto trae muchos recuerdos" dijo Cosmo

Wanda salió de la pecera y vio a Cosmo

"¿Cosmo?" dijo Wanda "Pero estabas adentro enfermo"

"Wanda, te ves preciosa" dijo Cosmo "Aunque te ves rara, creo que ya me acostumbre a verte embrazada"

"¿embarazada?" dijo Wanda "¿Qué broma es esta Cosmo?"

Cosmo salió de la pecera y vio a Wanda y a si mismo

"Wanda, creo que ahora si estoy mul mal" dijo Cosmo

"Hola yo mismo" dijo Cosmo (del futuro)

"Cosmo, ¿Qué broma es esta, me estas asustando" dijo Wanda

"Tranquila Wanda, él es el Cosmo de muchos, muchos años en el futuro" dijo Timmy "De cuando el planeta Tierra ya no existe"

Wanda lo miró.

"¿Y estoy embarazada?" dijo Wanda

"Si, tenemos una hija de 1600 años y estas embarazada" dijo Cosmo (del futuro)

"¿En serio?" dijo Wanda sonriendo

"Claro, yo les aviso cuando nazca" dijo Cosmo (del futuro)

"Un momento, ¿tienes una hija con ella?" dijo Cosmo apuntando a wanda

"Bueno, con MI Wanda, la del futuro" dijo Cosmo (del futuro)

"Oh, esta bien" dijo Cosmo "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Castle" dijo Timmy

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, wanda debe ocupar algo, adiós" dijo Cosmo (del futuro) desapareciendo

Cosmo y Wanda se miraron y sonrieron

"Saben, creo que ir al futuro me hizo reflexionar algo" dijo Timmy

"¿Qué?"

"Pues Cosmo dijo que Tootie se pondría bonita de grande" dijo Timmy

"¿Tootie?" dijo Cosmo "La niñita que te da miedo.."

"Si esa" dijo Timmy

"Y…¿Cómo es Castle?" dijo Wanda

Espero que les haya gustado, y para los Timmy/Trixie fans…lo siento! Yo soy una Timmy/Tootie fan

Dejen su review!


End file.
